Unexpected Romance
by AzraeLiv G.M.A
Summary: Kanou adalah rival Misaki pada pemilihan Ketua OSIS.  Shizuko akan membantu Misaki sebisa mungkin.  Kanou dan Shizuko sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti itu.  Sudah di re-write. Some OOC.  RnR pls


Minna,

Saya me-rewrite story ini karena saya kurang puas dengan fict ini

Jadi akan ada beberapa perubahan.

Enjoy the (new) story!

*bows*

* * *

**Unexpected Romance**

**Author****: AzraeLiv 'Kurosora' G.M.A**

**Disclaimer : ****Hiro Fujiwara**

**Prolog**

Cinta itu tak dapat dipastikan. Seperti yang akan diceritakan di sini.

Tiba tiba saja semuanya terjadi.

Lunch time, Seika Highschool.

Kami sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang, menikmati makan siang kami sambil mengobrol.

"Apa kau mencalonkan diri kembali sebagai Ketua OSIS, Misa-chan ?"

Yang barusan berbicara adalah Hanazono Sakura, sahabatku yang periang dan penuh semangat. Mukanya yang cantik dengan rambut pink yang diikat dua menjadikannya cewek tercantik di SMA ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut. Aku berharap banyak yang akan ikut berpartisipasi. Termasuk pengurus – pengurus OSIS yang lama. Dan aku berharap kau mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam OSIS, Sakura"

Ayuzawa Misaki, juga sahabatku, menjawab. Ia adalah Ketua OSIS SMA ini, tegas dan keras. Dapat diandalkan. Berhati emas, sulit untuk menolak permintaan orang lain.

"Aku? Tidak mau. Lebih baik Shizuko saja." Sakura berkilah.

"Tidak, aku akan mencalonkan Misaki saja sebagai Ketua OSIS," jawabku.

Aku pikir tidak ada lagi yang perlu diubah dengan susunan OSIS sekarang, semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna. Misaki dapat mengontrol semuanya dengan baik.

"Aku berharap Yukimura dan pengurus OSIS lama mau bekerja sama lagi bersamaku." Misaki berkata sambil menerawang jauh. "Aku mau bekerja sama dengan keras bersama mereka lagi"

Aku dan Sakura tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan tersebut. Kami yakin Misaki pasti akan terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS kembali.

Tapi ternyata membantu Misaki tidaklah mudah. Kali ini ia memiliki saingan untuk mendapatkan jabatan Ketua OSIS.

Pagi itu, saat aku menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah, aku melihat poster seorang cowok yang bertampang sangar dan berotot dengan tulisan 'Pilihlah Soutaro Kanou menjadi KETOS SMA Seika'

Aku bergidik ngeri, _Aku tidak akan membiarkan sekolah ini diketuai cowok seperti ini_, pikirku. Aku harus membantu Misaki. Aku cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Ternyata, keadaan sama parahnya di dalam. Posternya ada di mana-mana. Di jendela, di mading, di lorong-lorong.

Aku menggeram kesal dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasku, berusaha mengabaikan poster menjijikkan itu.

Aku sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah. Sendirian.

Misaki sedang sibuk mengurus kekacauan yang telah dibuat anak kelas satu itu, Soutaro Kanou. Sakura, entahlah sesuatu tentang 'kostum' dan 'membantu Misaki', tetapi aku tidak diberitahunya.

Aku berjalan perlahan, mengamati dinding sekolah kini selain dihiasi wajah anak kelas satu itu, sekarangpun penuh muka mrid-murid yang mencalonkan diri menjadi pengurus OSIS, termasuk Misaki.

Tiba-tiba, kudengar suara 'GUBRAK' keras dari salah satu ruangan kelas.

Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Aku melihat saingan Misaki, si pembuat kekacauan, Soutaro Kanou. Lucu juga, sudah berapa kali aku menyebutkan namanya?

Ia sedang tersungkur di dekat meja guru yang cukup besar.

Aku tidak kuasa menahan diri. Aku bertanya dengan suara ketus dan lantang, "Sedang apa kau?"

Kanou terkejut, aku berteriak padanya saat ia sedang berusaha untuk bangun, iapun jatuh tersungkur kembali dan suara 'GUBRAK' keras kembali terdengar.

Aku tersenyum sarkastik, Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan tidak berusaha untuk bangun kembali. Ia terduduk dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Mukanya megekspresikan ketakutan dan badannya agak gemetar. _Untuk apa ia takut padaku? _Aku heran.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" aku mengulang pertanyaan tadi sambil beranjakmemasuki kelas.

"Bersembunyi." Ia menjawab. Sebagai reaksi, ia mundur beberapa langkah saat aku maju beberapa langkah. _Menarik._

"Dari siapa ?" Aku kembali maju mendekatinya, ia mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

"Semuanya. Mereka membuatku merasa tidak nyaman." Ia sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana, ia tidak berani menatapku, namun melanjutkan berkata, "Kau juga membuatku takut."

_C__owok yang aneh._ "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dariku, untuk kaburpun tidak bisa." Aku berkata dengan ketus. Walaupun begitu, tanganku terulur, ingin membantunya bediri.

Ia ragu-ragu, ia menatapku dengan matanya yang menyiratkan keheranan dan ketakutan. "Aku tidak akan menggigitmu." Aku mulai capek dengan permainan ini.

Iapun mengambil tanganku, dan aku membantunya berdiri. Disinilah ia melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Saat aku membantunya naik, ia kembali terpeleset kakinya sendiri dan kembali jatuh, kali ini membawaku turun bersamanya.

"Hei!" Kami terjatuh. Aku menimpa tubuhnya. Tepatnya, dadanya yang bidang. Mata kami bertemu, wajah kami berhadapan dengan dekat.

Aku bisa merasakan degup jantungnya, hembusan nafasnya yang memburu, dan melihat mata coklat tuanya di balik kacamata itu. Mata yang begitu indah dan menenangkan.

Sungguh berbeda dengan kesan yang diberikan poster menjijikkan itu.

Kulitnya terasa hangat, suatu kehangatan yang nyaman. Aku bisa terus seperti ini. _Aku tadi mikir apa?_

Kami berada dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa detik. Aku tersadar dan langsung bangun dari tubuhnya.

Agaknya, ia juga baru tersadar saat aku bangun. Ia bangun dengan terburu-buru, membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatapku ketakutan.

"Sempai tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka? Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak sengaja," Ia berkata cepat sambil memegang bahuku dan mengecek bila aku terluka entah dimana.

Aku kaget dengan kekhawairannya yang begitu besar, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terluka."

Dengan tangannya masih di bahuku, ia menundukkan kepala dan menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah" katanya.

Aku menatapnya heran. Kemudian, ia menyadari posisi kami yang cukup dekat dan buru-buru menjauh.

"A-aku.. Sekali lagi, maaf," Ia membungkukkan badannya kepadaku, berbalik bada, dan melangkah cepat, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku masih terpaku di tempat, lalu aku mendengar suara 'GUBRAK' lagi. _Sudah berapa kali ia jatuh hari ini? _Aku tertawa kecil.

**Malamnya, dalam kamar.**

Aku merenung tentang Kanou. Aku mengingat semua informasi yang kutahu tentangnya.

Namanya Soutaro Kanou. Kelas 1. Pendiam dan memiliki kemampuan yang unik. Agaknya memiliki suatu keanehan bila berhadapan denganku.

"…."

"Hanya itu saja ternyata yang kuketahui tentangnya." Aku mendesah. Pelan dan panjang.

Aku mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi tadi siang, keanehan yang terjadi. Aku masih bisa mengingat setiap detil wajahnya.

Aku masih bisa merasakan kulitnya yang hangat dan rasa nyaman yang diberikan oleh mata indahnya.

Bila mengingat semua itu, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, namun memberikan kesan yang mendalam.

_Rasa apa ini?_Aku tidak mengerti

"Aahh.. Sudahlah, aku tidur saja"

Aku pun tertidur, tetapi pikiranku tetap terpaku pada Kanou.

**Esok paginya,**

'SHIZUKO!" Sakura berteriak memanggilku, ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kardus.

"Ada apa?" Aku menatapnya, "Ini apa?" Aku melongokkan kepala ke dalam kardus. Kain, banyak kain.

"Aku punya ide bagus sekali! Bisa membuat Misa-chan memenangkan pemilihan ini. Ayo, bantu aku !" Sakura menarik tanganku, mangajakku berlari. Aku bahkan belum menaruh tasku ke kelas.

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan cepat-cepat! SAKURA!" Aku kesal, ia menghiraukanku dan terus berlari membawaku ke salah satu kelas.

Aku terdiam melihat seluruh cewek yang bersekolah di Seika yang telah berkumpul dalam kelas itu. Mereka semua tampak sibuk menjahit.

"Ada apa sih, Sakura?" Aku masih kebingungan. Aku mengamati salah seorang murid yang sedang menjahit.. Kimono?

"Kami semua mendapat ide untuk membuat kimono untuk menjadi tim kampanye Misa-chan!" jawab Sakura riang, ia meninggalkanku dan menghampiri salah satu cewek di situ.

"Ini kainnya," ia memberikannya pada cewek itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Pintar juga kau, Sakura" Aku menghampirinya dan mengacak-acak rambut pinknya itu dengan senang.

"Hei! Nanti berantakan." Ia cepat-cepat membetulkan rambutnya. Aku tertawa.

"Aduh!" Tiba-tiba, terdengar rintihan seseorang, disusul cepat dengan teriakan, "Rika-chan!"

Aku menoleh cepat dan mendekati sumber suara, "Ada apa?"

"Rika-chan berdarah, ia terkena jarum dari mesin jahit," cewek berambut pirag menerangkan.

"Ahh, Souka. Kalau begitu akan kuambilkan obat merah" Aku segera beranjak menuju pintu.

"Arigatou," cewek itu berkata.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju UKS.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai. Aku mengetuk pintu, sambil menggesernya, aku berkata, "Shitsureishimasu"

Aku memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati seorang cowok yang terbaring di atas kasur, sepertinya ia tidak sadar aku telah masuk._ Rambut hitam itu._ Aku menyadari sesuatu

Aku menyadari bahwa cowok ini adalah orang yang membuatku jatuh kemarin. Kanou.

"Kamu" Aku mengatakannya dengan pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk didengarnya.

Ia menoleh cepat, raut mukanya ketakutan. Tetapi begitu melihatku, ia tidak terlihat ketakutan, malah lega.

Perubahan sikap yang cepat itu membuatku heran, baru kemarin ia begitu takut melihatku. Sekarang, ia begitu tenang.

"Di mana sensei?" Aku bertanya sambil mendekati kotak P3K yang ada di dinding. Aku mengambil obat merah.

"Keluar sebentar" Ia menjawab singkat

"Bersembunyi lagi?" Aku teringat alasannya saat aku memergokinya kemarin.

"Begitulah," katanya.

"Mengapa sepertinya kau tidak takut lagi padaku? Kau yang kemarin dan kau yang sekarang.. berbeda," pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja.

Ia terdiam sejenak, merenung kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Iya juga, ya."

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum, ia seakan menjadi begitu berbeda. Sifat, kelakuan dan aura yang berbeda. Jangan tanya bagaimana, aku hanya.. merasakannya.

"Ada penjelasan?" Begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya membuatku heran.

Ia terdiam dan memandangiku tajam. Aku jadi salah tingkah, "Eh, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Aku bersiap-siap kabur dari situasi ini.

Kemudian, ia tersenyum kembali dan menatapku lembut, "Tidak, aku akan menjelaskannya, sempai orang kedua yang kuceritakan tentang hal ini. Kurasa, aku bisa percaya pada sempai."

Aku yang hendak keluar dari ruanganpun membalik badan dan menghampirinya. Aku mengambil kursi, menaruhnya di dekat ranjang, dan duduk.

Ceritapun mengalir dari mulutnya.

Bahwa ia memiliki fobia terhadap cewek.

Bahwa hal itu disebabkan oleh ayahnya yang menanamkan ide bahwa semua cewek itu lemah sehingga sentuhan terlembutpun akan melukai mereka.

Bahwa ide itu menjadikannya takut bahkan untuk berdekatan dengan cewek.

Aku terpana, "Kalau begitu mengapa kau percaya padaku?"

"Mungkin karena sempai tidak terlihat lemah, Maata sempai menujukkan kekuatan dan determinasi, sekaligus kelembutan sehingga aku dapat percaya pada sempai. Sempai.. berbeda" terangnya

Aku terdiam. Tanpa kusadari, mukaku bersemu merah dan keduanya menghangat.

"Juga, saat kita berdekatan dan aku dapat merasakan kehangatan sempai dan wajahmu memancarkan kehangatan juga." katanya lancar.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya cepat sebaga reaksi dari perkataanya. Aku menatapnya tajam.

Dilihat seperti itu, ia baru menyadari apa yang barusan dikatakannya. "Eh, tapi itu, aku.. Eh.." Ia menjawab tergagap. Warna mukanya berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

"HEI! SHIZUKO!" Suara Sakura memecah situasi aneh yang dibuat Kanou. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dengan cepat.

Sakura terlihat kesal, lalu aku ingat tujuan awalku ke sini.

"Kenapa kau bersama musuh? Kususul kau karena kau memakan waktu yang lama hanya untuk mengambil obat merah. Ternyata kau malah berduaan dengannya" suara Sakura menunjukkan kemarahannya yang memuncak

Ia menoleh pada Kanou "Shizuko akan mendukung Misa-chan apapun yang kau lakukan padanya!" katanya keras, tepat di muka Kanou

"Ayo kita pergi, Shizuko !" Sakura mengambil kain yang kuletakkan dan menarikku.

"Hei, Sakura" Aku berusaha melawan tarikannya. Tetapi ia menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat dan menarikku.

"Kaga-sempai, terima kasih" Kanou berkata sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan.

"Panggil aku Shizuko," Aku menjawab sambil tersenyum. Mendengar itu, Sakura menarikku lebih keras lagi dan aku meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sepertinya aku akan dimarahi olehnya.

**Epilog**

Pengumuman hasil pemilihan.

Misaki menang.

Di tengah kegembiraan siswi Seika, kulihat Kanou menatapku.

Ia mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. Aku tidak melihatnya jelas

Tetapi aku merasa, kata yang diucapkannya adalah,

"Daisuki-desu"

THE END

* * *

A/N: Wah, wah..

Gak nyangka jadi berubah banget ceritanya.

Maaf bila ada typo-typo, males edit. xp

Semoga pada suka, ya?

RnR pls.

P.S. If you read and review my story, I'll definitely read and review your stories! ^^


End file.
